Derek Hale, 6 ans
by Miamy
Summary: Pour paraître comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, Derek Hale 6 ans, doit se rendre à une visite médicale.


Hey ! C'est la rentrée, on est tous déprimé, donc je vous poste un truc un peu guimauve, innocent pour vous remonter le moral ;)

**Résumé : **_ Pour paraître comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, Derek Hale 6 ans, doit se rendre à une visite médicale._

**Rating :**_ K, pour le langage d'un gosse. _

**Note : ****J'ai fait ça en moins d'une heure, comme ça sur un coup de tête, ça n'a rien d'original, mais j'espère que ça peut vous plaire :) Aussi je ne me suis pas bien relu, ça risque d'être truffé de fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**

**Dislaimer : **** Si Derek était à moi, on le verrait toujours, je dis bien toujours, sans T-shirt ! Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas... **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Talia Hale faisait ses dernières recommandations à son fils unique, pas d'allusion à quoi que ce soit de surnaturel, il rentrerait en disant bonjour, et se tiendrait correctement sinon, il sera puni une fois à la maison. L'alpha soupira, Derek aillant 6 ans, il fallait lui faire, faire le contrôle médical obligatoire des enfants de son âge. Et le seul être surnaturel que Talia connaissait dans le milieu de la santé était Deaton, or celui-ci n'était pas disponible en ce moment, et de toute façon, il était or de question qu'il soit marqué sur le carnet de santé de fils, qu'il avait était ausculté par un vétérinaire.

La jeune mère surveilla du coin d'œil Derek, celui-ci était en train de regarder une bande dessinée, et ses jambes bougeaient dans le vide , en attendant leur tour. Le petit brun était très éveillé pour son âge, et surtout plein d'énergie. Ses parents n'avaient pas encore déterminé si c'était juste normal, ou si c'était son côté loup-garou qui avait tendance à le rendre légèrement hyperactif. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mère était persuadée qu'il deviendrait un excellent loup-garou, il serait fort et juste.

-Monsieur Hale !

Le jeune homme sauta littéralement de sa chaise, suivi de près par sa mère, arrivé devant le médecin, celui-ci lui tendit une main amicale.

-Bonjour mon garçon, je serais celui qui s'occupera de toi.

Derek serra la main énergiquement, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, laissant apparaître ses petites dents.

-Bonjour m'sieur, vous zavez vu, j'ai perdu une dent ! La petite souris est pas encore passée, mais ça va pas tarder !

-J'espère qu'elle t'apportera pleins de bonbons, allez viens t'asseoir.

Talia salua poliment le médecin, avant que celui-ci ne commence son diagnostic, tout en parlant avec l'enfant.

-Alors quel âge as-tu ?

-6 ans, j'suis un grand maintenant, j'vais à l'école !

-Soulève un peu ton T-shirt s'il te plaît, tu aimes l'école ?

-Bof...J'ai pas beaucoup de copains, les autres disent que j'suis bizarre... Mais Laura et Peter disent qu'il faut pas les écouter...

Le médecin jeta un regard perplexe à la mère du petit, se demandant comment un gosse aussi adorable pouvait être rejeter par les autres. Le monde des enfants est vraiment cruel. Talia regardait son fils avec tristesse, il ne lui parlait jamais de son mal-être, voulant faire le fort comme les autres membres de la meute. La seule personne à qui il se confiait était sa sœur, Laura. Le médecin décida de changer de sujet en voyant les yeux attristaient du plus jeune.

-Qui sont Peter et Laura ?

-Laura, c'est ma grande sœur, et Peter c'est mon oncle. Il fait que dire qu'il est le plus beau de la famille, mais tout le monde c'est que c'est faux. C'est moi le plus beau, hein maman ?

-Oui, mon chérie, Peter ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

-De toute façon oncle Peter, il est un peu zinzin !

Sa mère rigola doucement, ce n'était pas faux du tout.

-Tu fais du sport jeune homme, tu m'as l'air en excellente santé.

-Ouais, j'fais du basket, et j'cours dans les bois avec ma famille la nuit, c'est troooop cool.

Le médecin le regarda légèrement perplexe, quel genre de famille courait la nuit avec un gosse de 6 ans ? Talia lui fit silencieusement comprendre de faire attention.

-Derek ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

-Désolé m'sieur, oublié c'que j'ai dit. C'était un mensonge.

Il lui fit son sourire éblouissant, et le médecin craqua, ce gamin allait faire des ravages à l'adolescence.

-On a presque fini, ouvre la bouche s'il te plaît.

-AAAAAHHH

-Tu as une dentition exemplaire !

-Ca aussi c'est de famille ! J'vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais trop ma me... famille ?

-Oui, mon garçon.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Derek bombait le torse fière de lui, il n'avait fait aucune bêtise, sa maman allait le récompenser, en lui donnant plein de chocolat !

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un gamin pareil.

Talia regarda avec des yeux pleins de fierté son fils. Oui, elle était la mère la plus chanceuse du monde.

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel bon vous avez raison.

En sortant, ils croisèrent un jeune couple dont la femme était enceinte. Son mari se précipitait en avant, visiblement inquiet.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre John.

-On ne sait jamais chérie, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre fils.

Derek regarda le ventre de la femme étrangement, visiblement fasciné, et pour faire comme les grands, il tint la porte pour que la jeune femme puisse passer. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Merci jeune homme.

-De rien M'dame.

-Claudia attends-moi !

-Dépêche-toi John, on est déjà assez en retard !

Derek continua de les suivre du regard, et sa mère attrapa sa main pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Dis maman, pourquoi la dame elle ressemblait à une baleine ?

Talia rit, son fils était tellement parfait et insouciant, elle espérait qu'il resterait comme ça toute sa vie.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est court... Mais est-ce que ça vous a plus ? Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît...**


End file.
